


Who Needs a Diary When You Have a Demon?

by thnksforthecenturies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demons, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr Prompts, helpful demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a demon in his apartment, but it won't hurt him..... will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Gerard knew something was different about his apartment when he moved in. His first hint really should have been the fact that it was so cheap for such a 'good' apartment. There weren't any drug dealers living next door (as far as he could tell, which was a step up from his last apartment) and he wasn't woken up every morning by arguments across the hall. The windows were all intact, the paint wasn't peeling, the place even had a doorman. It should have cost three times what it did.

He'd been living there for about a week when the weird stuff started.

Gerard was normally a forgetful person. He forgot to go shopping for food, he forgot to call his brother (which ended up with a visit from a very worried Mikey) as well as forgetting to shower, but he never usually had trouble with his stuff moving around by itself. It started with Gerard putting his coffee cup down, it would suddenly appear on a different table with only half the amount of coffee. Soon it changed into leftovers disappearing from his fridge when he couldn't remember eating it.

Soon it became even weirder.

Gerard was having a tough week. He had a pitch for Dark Horse this Friday and spent all of his time perfecting his idea. Unfortunately, this meant Gerard kept forgetting things more than he usually did. He forgot to make dinner, he forgot to order dinner, he forgot to get more coffee and he forgot several important appointments that he then had to change to later in the week.

Friday came around and Gerard was beyond nervous. He decided to (finally) take a shower in an attempt to calm down. He stood under the hot water, letting it relax his muscles. The steam helped to clear his head and he felt much better after a few minutes of standing there. He stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom and began to dry himself off. 

He glanced up at the mirror on the wall and screamed. 

Red dripped down from the top of the mirror. It rolled down the surface lazily, pooling at the base of the sink. As more red appeared, it became obvious to Gerard that it was blood. The blood clung to the condensation on the mirror and formed words among the trails.  
"Don't forget to meet Mikey at 6 for dinner", Gerard read out loud.  
"Huh....."

\------

The messages on the mirror continued for a few more weeks, ranging from appointment reminders to advice on clothes for the day and what to have for dinner. Eventually Gerard decided he wanted to meet whoever (or whatever) was leaving the messages for him. So he picked up his black nail polish and wrote below the reminder to wash his hair, "have dinner with me tonight". He capped the bottle and went to work.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life from the demon's point of view

Frank liked this apartment. More importantly, he liked messing with the people who came into the apartment. He got bored easily.

The middle aged lady that used to live here was easy to scare off. He started with moving her things around, hiding her keys and whenever she put something away, he would put it back to where it was before. That made her a little concerned but she waved it off. Then Frank starting turning the appliances on and off. The TV seemed to turn on at random, the lights flickered and the toaster was always on (Frank also got hungry easily). The best part was when Frank finally got her to leave. The homeowner had come home from work to find her collection of stuffed animals stuck to the roof of the apartment. She had screamed and ran off, leaving Frank to cackle after her. She wouldn't come back, even leaving moving people to come and pack and move everything for her.

The next inhabitants were a little more tricky. They weren't effected by Frank moving things because they merely assumed their partner was the one to move it. The appliance thing was a little more effective but again, they just blamed their partner. Frank decided that he should try something a little more classic. The pair were in the shower doing whatever (it's not like Frank watched that gross stuff), so Frank slipped into the bathroom and conjured some blood in the sink. Don't ask it's a demon thing. He dipped his fingers in the sticky substance and began writing on the mirror. He was quite pleased with his picture of a smiley face with one eye crossed out and a stitched mouth.

Needless to say the couple left.

The next few tenants left under similar circumstances so Frank was left bored for quite a while for someone new to move in. 

When the man with the bright red hair moved in, Frank was shocked. He was attractive, very attractive in fact, but Frank was still determined to freak him out. The man, Gerard he discovered from reading his mail, would get up at various points in the day and start making himself a coffee. None of Frank's tenants had ever made coffee that smelled this good before. So when the coffee was left on the table, Frank would take a sip (or five) and move the cup to a different spot in the room.

After a while, Frank decided he liked this guy (who he would never ever consider cute he told himself) and stopped trying to mess with him so much that he would leave. 

Gerard was obviously having a stressful week, he forgot to get food for himself and missed several appointments during the week. Frank decided that he would help Gerard out, but he didn't want to talk to him directly. So he did the only thing he could, he wrote on the mirror. Unfortunately, he only knew how to conjure blood and not ink so Gerard seemed a bit (more like a lot) freaked out by the first message, but he didn't move so Frank considered that a plus.

Eventually the messages became more frequent and moved to things such as shopping lists and reminders to wash his hair as well as deadlines for his projects. Frank enjoyed communicating with Gerard, it gave him something to do and feel less lonely than he had been in a long time. He was glad that Gerard didn't mention the messages to Mikey though, he probably wouldn't be as appreciative. 

One day when Frank went to clean his latest message off the mirror when he spotted a message written in nail polish underneath it.  
"Have dinner with me tonight".  
As much as Frank wanted to actually talk to Gerard and have dinner with him, he was scared how Gerard would react when he met him properly. He was certain Gerard wouldn't take his demon form too well and he didn't want Gerard to leave. Gerard also had a dinner meeting tonight with the members of a project he had been working on for Dark Horse. So Frank wrote a reply on the mirror saying, "Maybe another night, you have a meeting tonight with DH". 

He sighed as he read over the message before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to spend the day in hell for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the second part (now of three not two), hope it wasn't too bad.  
> I'm currently procrastinating from writing a report for my engineering class so I might even update another story (or start a new one idk).
> 
> The smiley Frank drew on the mirror to the couple was the fun ghoul symbol just in case you wondering.
> 
> I'm not sure if the next part will be the end or the one after, or if it will turn into a series..... but my exams start new week so maybe in two weeks or something will be the next part.
> 
> Till next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hell was hot. Really hot. But then again, what would you expect from a place basically made of fire and lava. He could hear the screams of souls being tortured as well as the laughs of the demons supervising the torture. Frank took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of sulfur and brimstone, realising just how much he had missed his home. The apartment was fun but Hell will always be home.

He walked down the stone path, feeling the waves of heat hit him from the streams of lava running along side the path. Frank supposed that the landscape resembled something like a boardwalk, with the stone path leading souls over the lava to a towering stone castle and surrounding houses. The demons lived in either houses or apartments, where the estates were organised similar to a university. Everything was constructed from stone and metal (they had tried using timber at one stage, but it didn't end very well considering it was flammable when exposed to lava), so some houses were constructed into odd shapes to distinguish between them.

Frank approached a dome shaped house with a circular door with a front yard covered in skeletons. The demon tradition was that a demon would display the remains of all the souls they've tortured or kill, so most demons used the skeletons as the ground cover in their front yard. This particular house was owned by Frank and his best friend Bob. Between them they had collected the most skeletons in that section of the underworld, they were both well respected and high level demons. 

He walked up to the door as bones crunched beneath his feet, before the door was pulled open by Bob. Bob was tall with broad shoulders and blonde hair, which made him intimidating without having to use any of his powers or physical strength.  
"Long time no see Pipsqueak", Bob greeted Frank.  
Frank shrugged.  
"Only a few years. Next time I'll make it longer", Frank retorted.  
He shouldered past the taller demon and collapsed on the sofa in their living room.

The walls were a deep red throughout the the whole house, except the basement and bathroom which were black and white respectively. The wooden furniture was dark brown and most of the fabric was black. The walls held paintings various stages of torture, or random pictures of flowers (demons can appreciate art too). Bob followed Frank into the room and took a seat on the armchair to the left of the sofa.  
"So where have you been? Still playing house demon?" Bob asked with a smirk.  
Frank scoffed at his friend, "I'm no more of a house demon than you are Bob."  
"I'm not the one that's been hanging around one house for nearly a decade", Bob reasoned.

~~~~~~

Bob and Frank arrived at the castle several hours later. The castle was home to the Devil and so all demons arriving back from Earth needed to report in. They walked through the long corridors slowly, Frank taking his time to readjust to his old workplace. He used to be an advisor to the Devil, along with Bob, where he was expected to torture important humans and go on missions to the surface world. They stopped to talk with other demons as they made their way to the grand hall, they passed Gabe, Andy and Joe as well as Alex and Jack. Some of them were pulling humans on chains with them which meant that they were the next souls to be tortured.

They approach two large oak doors intricately carved with swirls and symbols. Frank recognised several symbols for protection and wisdom as well as strength, he was glad to see that Pete finally took Patrick's advice to use his magic. Bob knocked on the door and the two demons entered into a long room. There was a blood red carpet on the floor that lead from the door to an elevated platform which held a throne made from human and demon skulls. There were chains on the walls from which several humans hung covered in their own blood, there was even a demon hanging from the chain closest to the throne. There was even a flock of small demons flying around the chandelier, small bat-like wings flapping to the sound of screams.

On the throne sat the King of Hell himself, Pete Wentz. He looked up as the two entered causing a smile to spread across his face.  
"Frankie and Bobbert, my two favourite demons. I'm glad to see that Frank has graced us with his presence again."  
Frank rolled his eyes at Pete. Despite being the King of Hell, Pete and Frank had been best friends when they were human and Pete had worked hard to earn his title.   
"Did you have fun on the surface playing house demon?" Pete questioned.  
Bob had to stifle a laugh behind his hand.  
"I came here to let you know I was back, not to be lectured by you Pete", Frank said as he glared at Pete.

"So why did you stay in one house for so long? You are one of my highest ranking demons even though you don't have many powers on Earth yet. Have you found yourself a human? You have, haven't you Frank! FRANK HAS A HUMAN!" Pete yelled.  
"Shut up! I don't have a human!" Frank yelled back.  
The bickering between the two combined with Bob's laughter brought Patrick, Pete's advisor, out from a back room.  
"What's going on?" Patrick asked as he approached the other demons.  
"FRANK HAS A HUMAN PATRICK", Pete told him.  
"For the last time, I DON'T HAVE A HUMAN!" Frank tried to defend himself.

"It's normal for a demon to claim a human Frank", Patrick pointed out.  
Frank just turned and stared at him. His face was blank as he waited for Patrick to continue. Patrick just sighed.  
"Of course Pete never told you", Patrick said as he pushed Pete over on the throne to take a seat.  
Pete made a protesting noise but moved over anyway.  
"Demons are quite possessive, as I'm sure we all know, so it's not uncommon for a demon to form an attachment to a human that they have spent a lot of time around. This can be both platonic or romantic, but the human does become 'marked' in a way that links them to the demon", Patrick explained.  
"So you're saying that I can claim any human I want?" Frank asked.  
Pete and Patrick both nodded.

Bob and Frank soon left the castle and began the slow walk home, Frank thinking of Gerard the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of stuck on this chapter for a long time so hopefully the story will move along now.  
> Uni has gone back too so updates won't be regular.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard had been disappointed with the message he found on the mirror when he returned home, but was glad for the meeting reminder. It had gone well and Dark Horse had approved his comic series and Gerard had two weeks to personally select his team from a group of candidates. Mikey had been ecstatic when Gerard had told him the news and taken him out to celebrate with drinks and good food.

They may both have had a bit more to drink than Gerard first thought. He and Mikey were both stumbling down the sidewalk, giggling uncontrollably. Everything was so much funnier since they started drinking earlier in the night. Everything was more wobbly too. Gerard swore this footpath didn't move so much when they used it on the way to the bar.

"Woah! Look Gee, there's a cat!" Mikey said to his brother.  
Gerard looked to where he was pointing and there was indeed a fluffy white cat sitting on a low fence. The brothers both made 'awwwww' sounds when the cat stretched and yawned.  
"I wanna pat it Mikey", Gerard said before moving towards the cat quickly.  
Mikey tried to grab him but Gerard made it to the cat, giving it a scratch behind the ears. The cat purred for a short amount of time before deciding that Gerard was boring and needed to leave. So the cat did what any cat would do, it scratched Gerard across the arm before hissing and running off. 

This movement shocked Gerard, causing him to move backwards and fall into a prickly bush. Unfortunately for Gerard, the bush was on the top of a slope, leaving him with nothing to stop him falling down the hill and into a creek. He groaned as he tried to sit up but movement was kinda painful, especially in this left leg. He could hear someone calling his name and shuffling noises come from the direction he fell from before he felt Mikey's hands turning him slowly onto his back. They both groaned with the effort that it took and breathed heavily for several minutes. When Mikey got his breath back, he grabbed for his phone and called for an ambulance, neither of them were in any state to get up the slope by themselves.

 

~~~~~

Mikey sat in a chair beside his brother's hospital bed with an I.V. in his own arm. Gerard was on the bed snoozing on and off. Neither of them had been seriously hurt, but they weren’t quite sober yet and were waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what was going on and when they could leave. When Gerard had fallen, he had landed on his leg and it was extremely sore and swollen, and he also had a large cut on his arm from where the cat scratched him. Apparently, the doctors needed to run more tests because the wound was probably infected from dirt and Gerard could become sick because he’s allergic to the thing that scratched him. 

“Stupid cat”, Gerard mumbled to his hands in his lap.

“More like ‘Stupid Gerard’”, Mikey pointed out. “What the hell were you thinking?! ‘Oh look a pretty cat, that I’m highly allergic to, I shall go touch it when it may bite me and make me sick!’”, he yelled.

Gerard looked down in shame. He was glad that he could blame a large part of his lack of thinking on his drunkenness, he would hate to have to admit to everyone that he was sober when it had happened. Mikey could see that his brother was upset, it had been the first time the two had gone out together since Gerard got sober and they were both sad that it had ended badly. Mikey was worried that Gerard would retreat back into himself, taking the accident as a sign that he shouldn’t go out. Mikey didn’t think he could handle Gerard’s old self resurfacing. 

Just as he was about to comfort his brother, the doctor walked in.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Hurley. I understand you both had a bit of a fall?” He said to the brothers.

“Gerard had the fall, I slipped down after him”, Mikey said when it became clear Gerard was too nervous to speak to the doctor.

Doctor Hurley nodded and began reading over the notes he had, checking various beeping machines in the room, checking Gerard’s temperature and inspecting his arm and leg. The doctor also checked Mikey’s scrapes and bruises, making ‘hmmmmm’ noises as he went.

Andy had been confused when he walked into the room and sensed the dark aura. There were no demons actually present in the room, and neither of the two patients showed signs of possession upon first glance. So he went about checking their injuries as well as looking for demon marks. The younger of the two in the chair only had smudges of the dark aura on him, mainly on his hands and bits in his hair hanging like spiderwebs that clung on for dear life. He decided the young one was not the source of the aura. The older on was a different story. While the younger appeared as he had walked through a black web, he looked like he had been painted with black in most areas. His cheeks, hands, arms, clothes and hair were all covered in shimmery splotches of black. Upon Andy’s inspection of the patient, he found a mark on his neck, a possession mark. This wasn’t a mark of a demon inhabiting his body, more like a claim as if he was a restaurant table that was reserved. This concerned Andy as the man would’ve had to have been in contact with a demon for an extended period, which could be very bad for him.

The doctor stood back from the two brothers and cleared his throat.

“Everything looks fine on you Sir”, he said as he gestured at Mikey, “But you will need to remain overnight”, he said to Gerard. “I understand you were attacked by a cat and are allergic, so we would like to monitor for infection over the next 24 hours”.

Gerard and Mikey both sighed. Neither liked the idea of Gerard staying in the hospital overnight, but arguing with the doctor wouldn’t do any good. Gerard nodded and lay back against the pillows to get comfortable. The doctor left to escort Mikey out and to “get something to help with your problem” he had said. Gerard had no idea what that had meant but he shrugged it off. 

The doctor soon returned with a green liquid that he instructed Gerard to drink. He did and it made his neck tingle and head feel heavy. He fell asleep quickly after that.

~~~~~

Frank returned from hell just before midnight expecting to see Gerard curled up in bed. But he wasn’t. Frank frowned, trying to remember if Gerard was supposed to be somewhere but he couldn’t think of anything. He guessed he would just have to wait for Gerard to come home. He could always track Gerard using the mark on his neck, but he let his human have privacy until Frank became over concerned and went looking for him.

“The mark should keep him safe”, Frank whispered to himself.

He hoped it was true…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's been a while (a really long while) but my computer decided to be evil and basically implode..... So I had to take it to apple and they wiped it cause school stuff was slowing it down or something.
> 
> I've also started writing 2 long fics and have planned a huge pirate story that will be huge for me to write.
> 
> I'll try not to forget to update this some time soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Was skin cream meant to smell this bad? It smelled worse than the time Mikey thought putting the dirty sponges in the microwave would “kill the bacteria” rather than stinking the house out. The doctor had come back a few hours ago and put some lotion on Gerard’s neck to “stop it getting stiff or sore after the fall”, but really it just made him want to throw up. Seriously, it smelled that bad. How was Gerard meant to rest and recover when the smell made him feel worse?

“Gerard, stop rubbing your neck or you’ll get a rash”, Mikey scolded his brother.

“I can’t help it”, Gerard whined. “The cream smells and makes me itchy and I want it off! Make it go away Mikey.”

Mikey looked at his older brother, who had managed to master the act of looking utterly pathetic (well, even more than he usually was). His eyes were red and watery from the dry air of the hospital and his hair was even more of a bird’s-nest than Mikey had ever seen it. Both of the brothers jumped slightly when Dr Hurley entered the room with a smile on his face.

“Good morning gentlemen”, Dr Hurley greeted as he placed his clip board by Gerard’s feet. “How are we today Mr Way?” he directed to Gerard. 

“Excellent. Never felt better. Can I go now?” he asked desperately. 

Dr Hurley chuckled and nodded before explaining to the brothers what needed to be done to prevent anything becoming infected when they went home. The instructions were fairly simple, stay away from cats, keep the injured area clean and bandaged, avoid hitting the injured area with anything and other basic tasks that were more common sense than anything else. Gerard was dressed and standing next to the bed when Dr Hurley stopped him once more.

“One more thing you need is this”, he said as he handed Gerard a tube of cream. “It needs to be applied three times a day on your neck until the tube runs out. If you even suspect that you may have only used it twice, put it on again, it won’t make anything worse.”

Gerard took the cream reluctantly, even though he had no intention of using it and stumbled out of the room after Mikey. They reached the parking lot after signing out at reception and climbed into Mikey’s car, he was driving because Gerard wasn’t allowed to. He would never admit, but Gerard had always thought that being driven around was fun. He could watch the people they passed or look at the birds flying overhead or even just focus on whatever music was playing in the background. 

~~~~~

Frank was really worried now. Gerard hadn’t been home for nearly a day, and Frank knew he hated being out at night time. He was about to go on a search for him when he heard someone fumbling with the lock on the door. He quickly turned invisible and sat on top of the book case (his favourite spot to watch Gerard from if he was being honest), and waited for whoever was at the door to come in.

Mikey was struggling to fit Gerard’s key into the lock on the door, growing increasingly frustrated.

“I swear to God Gerard if you don’t get this fucking key fixed I will fill the lock with glue”, Mikey threatened Gerard.

Gerard replied with a raised eyebrow, “It’s not my fault that you can’t figure out the door. You just aren’t doing it right.”

“Oh right, and how is the right way Mr Know-It-All?”

Gerard smirked as he stepped forward and took the keys from Mikey. He slid the key half way into the lock, turned it two degrees to the left, pushing the key in the rest of the way, turning seven degrees to the right, ten degrees to the left, and finally turning to the right until the lock clicked out of place and the door opened. Mikey gaped at his smirking brother as he walked into the apartment. 

“Thanks for the ride Mikes, I’ll talk to you later”, Gerard farewelled Mikey before closing his door and walking into the bedroom to change clothes.

Frank jumped off the bookcase and followed Gerard, determined to find out what happened. He didn’t even think before he started yelling at Gerard.

“Where the hell have you been?!” He yelled, making Gerard jump and spin around.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?!” Gerard screamed back.

It was only then that Frank realised this was their first actual meeting and he blushed. He looked at his shoes to hide it and try to come up with something that wouldn’t freak Gerard out even more.

“I’m always in here you know that”, Frank cringed at his inability to sound normal.

Gerard’s eyes widened at Frank’s comment and they both remained silent for several minutes. Gerard moved towards the bed slowly and sat down, his eyes never leaving Frank. He didn’t seemed scared but he definitely wasn’t overly comfortable in Frank’s presence. It must have been at least an hour of the two men staring at each other before Gerard spoke.

“So I wan’t going crazy, you actually exist”, Gerard said breathily.

Frank nodded before he replied, “You asked me to dinner three times and each time it couldn’t happen because you had work or Mikey was coming over.”

Gerard’s eye became impossibly wider before he smiled softly at Frank. He stood from his sitting position on the bed and closed the distance between him and the demon. Gerard ran his finger tips down Frank’s cheek, marvelling at how warm his skin was. 

“Is it creepy that I may or may not have a slight crush on you even though we’ve never actually met?” Gerard asked as he grabbed Frank’s hand.

Frank chuckled, “No more creepy than me living in this apartment longer than you have and watching you sleep, change and shower.”

Gerard blushed at the demon’s words and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“So, would you like to join me for dinner Mr Demon?” Gerard asked.

“It’s Frank actually”, he replied. “But dinner would be lovely Mr Way. You can explain where you were for a whole day.”

They both smiled and Gerard led Frank towards the front door, deciding where he would take Frank for food, he wasn’t going to let his cooking ruin another first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but the story should start to move from here on
> 
> have a safe holiday everybody!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "a demon that writes helpful messages on your mirror in blood"
> 
> It was meant to be in one part but now its in two..... oopsie :)


End file.
